1. Field
The present application relates to a microscope apparatus including an imaging unit which captures an image of a specimen repeatedly and generates plurality of images.
2. Description of the Related Art
A microscope system which enlarges and photographs cultured cells being grown in a culture medium while controlling an environment such as a culture medium in a culture vessel are in practical use (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-326495, etc.). In this microscope system, time-lapse photography is effective for visually capturing gradual changes over time which occur in cultured cells (see Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-220904, etc.).
In the above-described microscope system, when the time-lapse photography is performed for a long period of time, an enormous amount of data (mainly image data) is generated. Accordingly, it is quite difficult to pull out, for example, target image data from the enormous amount of data.
A proposition of a microscope system according to the present application is to favorably manage data generated during time-lapse photography in a microscope apparatus including an imaging unit which captures an image of a specimen repeatedly and generates plurality of images.